Rito of Domination
by Spydow
Summary: A choice of two worlds, designed to bring peace and end chaos and evil, along with those you love. Please leave a review on the fic, for me to have a better point of view what i can make better.
1. Chapter 1: The found

Like any normal day of your life, rite woke sudden, his breathing was agitated, confused half tried to get up, only to feel a weight on your body. I do not understand well what was happening solved by taking the top sheet from his body, and noticing a Momo with few clothes on. She looked with a mischievous smile and said:

"Good morning, Rito-san! "Happy with his usual voice.

"M-momo, get some to wear, one can .."

You can not finish her sentence because in just a few seconds of your room door opened, revealing a very nervous Nana behind her, in a few seconds she was already in front of him screaming in his usual way:

"Get off my sister, your beast !"

"N-nana, it is not what it seems ... I was sleeping and she was here ..."

He said he ran and dodged a pair of shoes thrown at him in the house staircase in his mind that it was routine, something to not have to worry about coming down to the kitchen of her house was her younger sister Mikan waiting to have breakfast in the morning.

A few minutes later they were all ready to leave school, sharing the same path as her sister and the three princesses Deviluke, the boy just remember that he had forgotten something in your home, eventually stopping on the way, looked at them and said,

"I can get going in front .. remembered I forgot something important."

All nodded and continued his way, as he turned and ran home, only taking some time to get in the middle of the way, he ended up tripping over something. Visibly confused, looked at what had tripped and found a girl left on the floor bleeding, there were several injuries throughout the body, and a large cut on the right eye. She was dressed in a species with a white shirt, which was stained with his own blood, but what really caught his attention more towards the girl was his long green hair, taking care not to worsen his injuries, he took the loading floor her on his lap, he thought:

 _"These injuries seem really serious, maybe I should...no i have to take it to Mikado sensei, definitely she can heal these wounds."_

Running toward the school, he realized that the girl had a large mark on his forehead that was hidden by her hair, not wanting to waste any more time ran a little faster. Arriving at the school gates did not find anyone, which made his work easy but, going around the central building, arriving at the back where was the office of Mikado sensei. Arriving near the door he kicks some weak so that building occupants could not know of its presence.

"Mikado sensei, fast need help here !"

"Calm Yuuki-kun, which was so serious for you ..."

The scientist did not finish his sentence, looked at the state of the girl who was in the boy's arms, not wasting a lot of time told the boy come in and put the girl on one of the nearby beds, then began his interrogation:

"Where did you find her?"

"I found her start on the way home, Mikado sensei you can cure it?"

"Do not worry, there's nothing to worry about what we are trying ... it may take some time, but I'm sure I can!"

The boy showed a look of confidence and retreated to the previous room to give privacy to the older woman working.

 _ **Change of scene**_

The girls (except Mikan), were on their lunch break, sitting in the school empty terrace, while the three princesses were eating their respective lunches, Mea and Yami talking something not very important, Haruna looked around and noticed something missing, it turned to Lala, and asked with a slight preoucupação tone:

"Lala-san, where is the Yuuki-kun? "

" Weird. He said he would get something at home, and who have come back. " He informed the oldest of the sisters

"Probably that beast was doing something perverted again!"

"I think probably not Rito-san should already have arrived, just had lunch elsewhere." And normally Momo.

"Most likely this ..." Yami said with his cold way ever.

Haruna then left to worry and went back to eating his lunch, thinking noque could have happened to Yuuki.

 _ **Change of scene**_

Gradually her eyes were opening and checking what was in their surroundings, that green liquid had a strange feeling on your skin, it seemed slightly burn your skin, but it was not felt so bad. An opening located at the top of the tube and pulled, thus opening the passage to its output.

He found the young scientist watching her with a faint smile, asked her to go to her, getting some normal exams. At any given time he asked:

"Well not nothing strange ... well tell me your name?"

The girl seemed to get something in your mind, but nothing came to it was as if all her memories had been taken of her, eventually answer:

"I do not remember.."


	2. Chapter 2: Lala s question

Mikado sensei looked at the girl, as if he expected such a response, resolving not to play more on the subject turned to her and said with a friendly look on his face:

"Rest here, do not worry nothing bad can happen!"

The girl waited for the woman to withdraw from office and turned to the corner hoping to get to sleep. To go out to the waiting room she found the boy waiting, it seemed to the doctor look the boy did not seem very comfortable to talk, she motioned for the boy to accompany her to the kitchen, where he began to prepare tea, he turned to and said,

"Apparently she is suffering from amnesia, nothing but that ... no injuries but extensive .."

"Fine ... it really bothered me with this .." said the boy, looking at the doctor, but something in her eyes at the boy seemed out of place, as if something very strange was to not tell what he was hiding, but he decided to leave this thought aside.

"One more thing Yuuki kun, we must find a place for it to recover, beyond which it can not stay here all the time, I suggest that it is with you." He said the doctor to the boy.

"Ccomigo? .. I have somewhere else so she can get .. maybe ..." The boy stopped to think he was talking about, as the girl did not remember anything could not go anywhere, it is responsible for her in her recovery, and as if I could be a doctor read her mind she nodded.

"Exactly!" Said the doctor to the boy while serving a tea cup to him, the boy took the cup to him and take a small sip, then turning to face the doctor he started to say:

"So there is no solution, she turns to live with me for a while ... later come get her."

 _ **Change of scene**_

The girls had finished their lunch and were heading to their rooms when Yami spotted his target and stopped walking, looking out the window, causing all stop walking and to turn into her, Lala looked strange, and with his usual tone excited he asked:

"Some Yami chan problem?"

"Princess, Yuuki Rito ..." said the Trans pointing out the window, where the school yard was in the boy running toward the exit, Lala to see the boy decided to follow him to find out what had happened, leaving all back with a smile and shouting:

"I'll see what happened to him !" But you can not realize she was being followed by trans, not being far behind her sisters. Hoping to find the boy still in the exit door they ran through the halls. Unfortunately not met, resolving back to their rooms and end their school day.

 _ **Change of scene**_

The boy appeared again inside your home, removed his shoes and went to his room, took out some blankets so he could keep warm on the sofa, so running into the room. Checking that everything was in place, he decided to take a rest from all the excitement, ultimately lie on the couch and stay there even just enjoying the afternoon silence, eventually sleep where he was.

 _ **World of Dreams:**_

The boy was in the same white spot last night's dream, where there was only a dark, shadowy figure, the figure turned to the boy and Said:

"It's been a certain time Yu? .. Even if you do not remember .."

"So I'm here again?" Said the boy looking around, it seemed he was in the same place as the previous dream, not expecting any part response of the figure, Yuuki sat on the floor, and it appeared a chessboard, not hoping that the figure sitting beside him, the boy moved a pawn forward. The other part of the board, the horse moved forward, the figure sat in front of him and said:

"Take care of the girl Yu ... it was really important to me, and in the near future she will be important to you too, I'm sure of it!"

In saying that the whole structure of the dream began to deteriorate, leaving a lighter air until it disappears completely.

Returning from his completely sweaty dream, the boy looked out the living room window, finding the sky of late afternoon in response, soon Fettering put his shoes and ran to the school to fetch the girl.

 _ **Change of scene**_

Face's office expected Mikado, a little impatient boy has not yet come to fetch his guest, she turns to the girl and says:

"He'll be here soon, do not need to worry!"

"He may not appear ..." said the girl looking down, visibly uncomfortable with the situation, even if not his entire memory, it proved to have a certain sadness in his voice, only a few moments after the boy was in front of two, puffing on account of race, he looked at the girl can not blush to look directly at the beautiful face of it. Saying to both:

"Well ... sorry for the delay ... kinda forgot the time"

"So take her directly home Yuuki kun!"

"Right Mikado sensei, no devio!" Said the boy took the girl's hand who was in a white dress that appeared to be the same as when it had been found.

 _ **Change of scene**_

Arriving home the boy he was greeted by Mikan, who looked at the girl with green hair, and soon noticed both hand in hand, making room for them to enter, and screaming at the top of the house:

"Rite arrived!"

Soon a hair down the stairs to receive the boy, pausing to find the boy sitting on the couch with the strange girl beside him, solving for questioning:

"Rito, who would it be?"


End file.
